Matchmaker-Kasa
by ExpiredFicMilk
Summary: Eren is in his senior year of high school. He has been in a past relationship with Jean and thinks he's going to be forever lonely. Mikasa want to change that. She had the hugest crush on Eren, but changed her mind to support Eren with his sexuality. However, she is still determined to make him part of her family. How, you might ask? Well, pairing him and her Brother Levi together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you so much for reading Mod Nova's Fic from Expired Fic Milk. If you have any questions/submissions please message us and we'll assign a mod to full fill that request ;)**_

Eren groaned deeply when he had woke up. Today was his first day of school for senior year. He was not ready to have to face with fake people and fake friends. He wasn't looking forward for it because he had to deal with Jean, his ex-boyfriend. Ever since they broke up Eren has declared that he was going to be forever lonely. Jean has been obsessing over Eren's friend Marco lately. At first Eren thought it was to get back at him, but it seems Jean truly likes Marco.

Eren got up to get dressed and brushed his teeth. He quickly grabbed some yogurt and ran out of his house. As Eren left he met up with Armin in front of his house. Armin was his best friend. He was someone you could count on to always be there. Eren knew that so he stuck with him like tacky glue.

"To kick off the year the school hosts a party for the seniors. There's word that there is going to be a party after that at Reiner's Place. Wanna go?" Eren asked Armin and he nodded in agreement. Reiner was your typical Captain of the football team who could get whoever he wanted. Everyone knew that Reiner had a thing for Bertholdt, But he was too oblivious to realize himself.

Bertholdt as often seen hanging around Annie and Reiner. Annie was your quiet keep to yourself kinda girl. She was alone most of the time. Everyone knew not to bug her unless they wanted a punch in the face.

Eren knew that Armin had the largest crush on Annie. He had no idea why Armin saw anything in her. Then again Eren did have a thing for Jean. Eren and Armin made it to school where they were greeted by Mikasa. Mikasa was known as the girl who was constantly pissed off at school. She had a older brother named Levi. Levi was like a ghost you could never see him. When you did see him you would be scared.

Mikasa greeted her two friends and went to meet up with the others. Eren and Armin followed. The trio were greeted by their huge circle of friends. On the left sitting by the tree in the schoolyard were Connie and Sasha. They were trying to get each other to eat a bug that was on the tree. Eren and Armin went to stop the two dorks from trying to eat a bug.

To their right by the Brown Picket fence Jean was flirting with Marco. Mikasa walked up to Jean and Marco and silently thought to herself. She started thinking about how she wished that Eren wasn't gay so she would stand a chance. She knew that however hard she tried she would never get the chance. So she decided to make it her mission that Eren would still be part of her family. How? you might ask. Why getting him and Levi together.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang to signify that the first class of the day was about to start. Eren's first period was art with connie. The teacher kinda hated the two because they were quite "spazzy". Eren and connie headed towards the art room which was on the second floor.

The two made it to the art room. It was always quiet in there. Well… until eren and Connie showed up. They walked over to their seats which were purposely seated next to each other by the windows. The late bell rang and almost everyone was seated in their seats.

The teacher walked in and put a starter on the board. They had to define romanticism. Being the idiots that the two were they decided to define romance. Once they wrote that down they went to work on the assignment which was a value scale.

Halfway through the class eren started to daze off. He thought of who was mikasa's brother. All he remembers is levi from when he was little. He now has no idea who this guy is. Levi supposedly passes all his classes, but no one has even seen the guy.

The bell rang and cut off eren's train of thought. Having realised that his class was halfway across the school eren booked it. Eren barely made it into his next class before the bell rang. All the seats were taken, besides a seat by the super clean freak. That's not even an understatement. He sat down in the seat and the guy just glanced upwards and nodded and went back to whatever he was doing.

Eren just sat. he did nothing else. He just sat. it as so awkward, but the guy didnt even realise. He was so into that assignment. Eren glanced over the guy's shoulder and saw that he was still writing his name! Who spends that long writing a name? Eren decided to try to "work" for once, but it didn't quite work. His eyes were feeling a bit droopy and Before he knew it, he was dreaming of clorox wipes and Hand sanitizer.


End file.
